


Tickle Fight Challenge

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the tickle fight challenge.. Yummy slash, all that good stuff. (Or at least I hope so!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin collapsed on the common room couch, half-heartedly rubbing his sore fingertips over the crushed red velvet. The fresh wounds on his body throbbed in rhythm to his heartbeat, which was fairly fast at the moment- it always took his heart awhile to slow down to the steady regular beat of a human's. Breathing deeply, he shut his eyes and tried to relax, only to find that he simply couldn't. It wasn't the fact that someone could walk in and see him like this- that wasn't an option, if only because he knew for a fact that everyone was at the Halloween festivities down in the great hall. His mouth watered for a moment as he imagined all the food- roasted goose, pumpkin pasties, fresh butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks... He shook his head, his former thoughts flying off the tips of his hair.

_Might as well try to sleep_ , he supposed, stretching slowly out on the couch. His shoes were already at the foot of his bed, as was the battered wool cloak he always wore in October until things started to get warmer. Heat he could deal with, same for fire and snow- but cold he could never stand. It always seemed to get under his skin and wait there, chilling him and tickling him from the inside. But that was the one good thing about the common room- it was never cold, and if it was, all you ever had to do was murmur a spell at the fire and it would grow to just the right temperature.

This morning, however, it was too warm. He tried the classing cooling spell, but nothing happened. He even went into the shower and threw some cold water on the flames, but they stubbornly refused to die down, dancing and glittering behind the wrought iron gate. Rolling his eyes, he went back into the showers and tried taking a very cold shower- but once again, when he reached the common room, he broke out into a thin sweat upon entry.

_At this point_ , he reasoned quietly, _I might as well go back into the dormitories._ But he didn't really want to, because the couch was just so darn comfortable- and besides, with all the blankets, the dorms would be twice as hot. He lay there for a while, sweating uncomfortably and grumbling about faulty spells, when it hit him: _No one else is here, and no one else will be here for at least another hour._ With that he peeled off his sweater and stretched out again on the couch, enjoying the sensation of the velvet massaging his scars. Even though his legs were still hot, he adamantly refused to remove his pants; after all, it was the principle of the thing. That and the fact that a certain flirtatious Gryffindor, one annoyingly good-looking Sirius Black, had absolutely amazing timing for interrupting Remus when he was barely dressed.

He yawned and pressed his cheek against the cool fabric; he would have to remember this for next full moon. The combination of the security and vague heat he felt slowly drew his eyelids down to cover the alert grey eyes, until finally he was half-asleep, breathing quietly on the couch.

*

It didn't take long for Sirius's amazing timing to kick in; he hated the Halloween morning games anyway, and had chosen to stay in and wait for Remus to get back. But, from what he could tell, he wasn't, but someone else was, judging by the heavy breathing he could hear from the common room. Smirking to himself slightly, (he had, after all, made quite a study of Remus- he could recognize those sleep sounds anywhere) he clambered out of bed and tiptoed into the heat, trying his hardest not to make cute noises at the sight that greeted him.

It was indeed Remus in there; fast asleep and shirtless on the common room couch, his hair sprayed everywhere like a fuzzy halo. He looked so vulnerable like that, so peaceful, that Sirius almost turned around to go back into the dormitories- almost. With a stealth worthy of the Marauders, he crept up to the edge of couch by Remus's feet and slowly lowered himself onto the smaller boy. At first, Remus didn't react- but as soon as Sirius leaned down and kissed him gently, he woke up (much to Sirius's dismay.)

" _...Sirius?_ What the hell... why.... What are you _doing?_ " Gasping, he clambered backwards as best as he could, but Sirius caught him around the waist and pulled him back. He tried to kiss him again, but Remus shied away, pushing him off. " _Stop_ , Sirius!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Moony. You know that." His voice was quiet and honest, and he looked down at Remus, brushing a finger down his sides. Under his touch Remus shivered, then shook his head quickly. "I'm just playing; relax."

"...This... this isn't _play_ , Sirius. Playing is... wrestling, or cards, or... or tickling! Something like that, not...." His words were quickly cut off by a fit of laughter as, having taken his suggestion, Sirius pounced, tickling everywhere he could reach. "S-Stop, that tickles!" He giggled, but he (and Sirius) knew that these protests weren't real; they were simply responses to the tickling.

_Oh... Screw it, I don't care._ At this mental epiphany, Remus grinned (much like a wolf, Sirius would ponder later) and retaliated, nipping and tickling, his long fingers seeking out sensitive spots on the other boy's body. Raising a surprised eyebrow, Sirius's smile broadened and he began to get into the swing of it, digging his fingers into Remus's ribs, which he knew (from experience, he would have you know) would always result in a burst of laughter.

"Tickling, eh? I can tickle." Sirius whispered, stroking the skin of Remus's stomach qnnecly, watching in amusement as he laughed, blushing furiously and curling up into a little ball of giggles.

"H-hold on, let me... catch my breath..." His voice was hoarse, almost, and he leaned back, breathing heavily. The day after the full moon he always tired quickly, and having Sirius this close really did not help his thought processes. At all.

"Catch your breath, Moony? I can do that easily." Smirking he reached for Remus's face and kissed him playfully, while very effectively taking his breath away. _Oh god...._ Remus shivered slightly. He had wanted this for so long, since first year. But this couldn't be real, he knew that Sirius was only playing... Wasn't he?

"Stop, Sirius. I.. I don't like it when you play with me..." The voice that emerged from Remus's lips was sad but firm, and he sat up, staring down at the floor.

"That's the point, Remus. I'm _not_ playing... I.. I mean it." He looked at Remus's doubtful eyes, and sighed. "Honest." Sighing, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him nearer to him and kissed him again, firmly and honestly. At this Remus's eyes widened and he blushed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"N-no... This can't be real..." But even as he said this he found himself reaching for Sirius's lips again, hungry for the boy he had wanted for so long. "Oh god..." Now it was Sirius's turn to gasp in surprise; he had hoped, but he had never actually believed that Remus would ever like him back... but here they were, on the common room couch, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Hey, Sirius, I brought you some... Oh. I'll just be going into the dorms then, shall I?" James's voice broke the silence suddenly, and Remus jumped, pressing himself as low as he could, trying to hide. Sirius laughed and winked at James, waving him off to the dormitories.

"Seems like we'd better be stopping, Moony." Sighing, Remus nodded, and started to pull on his shirt when Sirius kissed him again, suddenly. "I _do_ mean it, Remus. I really do."

"...I know." He kissed Sirius back and pulled his sweater on all the way, retrieving a book from under the couch and began to read. He was still breathing heavily, and blushing, but he was beginning to relax again.

"Um, Moony?"

"...Yes?"

"You're book's upside down."

"Oh. Um. Right."

And down the hall, in the dormitory, James could be heard laughing and muttering about how it _finally_ happened, how some people were so _dense...._


End file.
